


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Conditioning, Depressed Felix, Don't Like Don't Read, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Felix is upset, Hurt Felix, Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, Lee Minho | Lee Know Being an Asshole, Lee Minho | Lee Know-centric, M/M, Mean teachers, One Sided Enemies to Lovers, One-sided Enemies to Lovers, Only Minho knows, Physical Abuse, Protective Lee Minho | Lee Know, Sad Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Work In Progress, not for long though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Felix is so used to being punished for saying no that he doesn't know how to react when Lee Minho,who hates his guts,suddenly hugs him.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 27





	Untitled

**12:24 PM**

"Has Minho been bothering you at all lately?"

Felix took a look arcoss the room at the older boy in question,and then he looked back at Hyunjin."Not really,no."He admitted but Hyunjin gave him a skeptical look,making Felix sigh in exasperation.


End file.
